


untitled

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-08
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/56446.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	untitled

There are days when everything catches up to him and all the energy he’s borrowed to keep going and keep smiling is funneled away with all the coldness and precision of a debt collector on commission. On these days it’s all Elijah can do to stumble into the living room, where at least the tv is there to stare back at him, and crash.

It’s a day like this that Elijah first considered the possibility that Orlando loved him. Elijah laid for hours with his head in Orli’s lap while long, slim fingers absently caressed his hair, demanding nothing.

That was the picture Elijah had always seen when thinking of love: someone wanting to be with you for no other reason than it was you.

The tv stared at the pair them on the couch. The room was dim enough that the colors reflected back out of Orlando’s dark eyes, a kaleidoscope of commercials and half-realized scenes as the remote ticked though the channels.

Elijah wondered if it had always been Orli in his mind in that delicate picture of love. He didn’t think so. Somehow, that was better, made Orli’s love tangible like the fingers buried in his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/56446.html).


End file.
